Places and Maps
To help you during your adventure, you will find here information about the different places in the game. As you progress in the game, you will earn items which will help you travel in the world. The maps allows quick travel between known towns. The boat allows you to sail and reach new islands and continent. Near the end of the game, you will get an airship which allows you to go everywhere in the world. Go to: ( LINK REMOVED - Antivirus software reported it as dangerous ) to see the image and more detail. They are required to add by me when some helpful person comes here before the link is dead! Towns and Villages There are no monsters in towns (except in special cases). You may find inns, shops, churches and meet numerous NPC's whom will sometimes give you quests. You may also find treasures in chests or hidden in barrels or bookcase. There are 6 towns and 3 villages. For more information about them, follow the link Towns and Villages Dungeons A dungeon is a place you enter via the map. It often has several rooms and you will encounter monsters. These places also shelter treasure chests and material farming spots (blues sparkles on ground). Detailed description of dungeons' content (monsters, treasures ...) is accessible here Outside world When walking between towns, on the map you may encounter monsters. Each area has its own fauna which is described here. Dandong area : Monsters : Pancho, Fire Ant, Vivi : Drops : Tanned Leather, Sharp Fang, Black Wing : Reachable places : Village of Col, Dandong, Mysterious Ruin, Small Cave, Forest of Framp Lecom area : Monsters : Aglo, Faihoe, Failant, Pente, Thabit : Drops : Feather of Monster Bird, Piece of Fire, Crystal of Magical Power, Sharp Fang, Stout Branch, Rugged Vine, Screw : Reachable places : Forest of Framp, Lecom, Keyan, Haltea area Haltea area : Monsters : Aglo, Cocaito, Faihoe, Landhoe, Pente, Stake, Thabit, Thabitor : Drops : Feather of Monster Bird, Raw Silk, White Cloth, Piece of Fire, Piece of Earth, Crystal of Magical Power, Stout Branch, Rugged Vine, Robust Horn, Dirty Fur, Screw, Generator : Reachable places : Lecom area, Haltea : Totori area : Monsters : Aglo, Anpancho, Nepente, Noid, Thabitor, Wolahoe : Drops : Feather of Monster Bird, Tanned Leather, Rugged Vine, Soul of Giant, Silver Ingot, Generator, Piece of Water : Reachable places : Spooky Hole, Fishing village Totori, Cave of Surf Sound Sea After a certain quest, you will obtain a boat. When sailing, you will encounter sea monsters. : Monsters : Ryuposs, Oryuposs, Lipoans, Aidoma, Clocki, Sea Bat, Agoole : Drops : Steel White Thread, High-quality Skin, Sharp Fang, Root of Azi, Feather of Monster Bird : Reachable places : Everywhere except Chasmus area, Froma, Cave of Darkness, Airship Cureo area Reachable by boat. : Monsters : Bioless, Desant, Gramaan, Horned, Nepenteth, Thabitor, Winhoe : Drops : Sharp Fang, Piece of Darkness, Heart of Leo, Robust Horn, Iron Steel Line, Generator, Piece of Wind, Seed of Magical Power : Reachable places : Cureo castle, Holy Mountain El Aldo Northern Arctic Isles Reachable by boat, north of Cureo. : Monsters : Tabit, Thabitor, Thabitest : Drops : Screw, Generator, Genuine Liquid Oil : Chasmus area Reachable through El Aldo : Monsters : Braihoe, Cronoid, De La Croix, Horned, Litehoe, Nepenteth : Drops : Piece of Darkness, Soul of Giant, Claw of Dragon, Tamina Medecine, Robust Horn, Piece of Light, Glowing Adventure Tale, Iron Steel Line : Reachable places : Holy Mountain El Aldo, Chasmus Froma area Reachable by boat. : Monsters : Pancho, Anpancho : Drops : Tanned Leather Southern Isles Reachable by boat. Isles southeast of Col and under Airship. These are very small islands so if your aim if to farm materials from machines, you should prefer the Northern Arctic Isles. : Monsters : Thabit, Thabitor, Thabitest : Drops : Screw, Generator, Genuine Liquid Oil Farming places and other places When walking outside, you will notice places which entry looks like a dungeon entry. Inside, you'll discover a single small area with 2 spots with blue sparkles. Those areas are farming places ; indeed when tipping on the blue sparkles you'll get materials ! There are no monsters in such places. Woman's House Boat needed On a small island southwest of Col you'll see an entrance which led to a single house. This house is inhabit by an old woman. You'll need to go here to complete quest 14, Seek out a Legendary Musician 7. Dandong's Forest : Where : West of Col, between mountains : Left spot : Raw Silk : Front spot : Smooth Cloth, White Cloth Lecom's Mountain : Where : Extreme south of the continant. Follow a path between the mountains. : Left spot : Raw Silk : Front spot : Hard Scale, Rotten Seed Lecom's Mine : Where : West of Lecom, south of Keyan, walk into hill : Left spot : Refined Steel : Right spot : Refined Steel, Silver Ingot Lecom's Pond : Where : East of Keyan, north of Lecom : Left spot : Cocaito's Cocoon : Front spot : Stout Branch, Right Arm of Big Tree Haltea's Hill : Where : Northwest of Keyan. After crossing the bridge to Haltea's area, follow the west coast. At a dead end over 2 bridges. : Left spot : Smooth Cloth : Right spot : Holy Drop, Hard Scale Keyan's Mine : Where : East of Keyan, north of Lecom. Boat needed. : Left spot : Silver Ingot : Right spot : Silver Ingot Col's Glade : Where : South of Col : Left spot : Right Arm of Big Tree : Front spot : Round Shell, Rotten Seed Cureo's Forest : Where : East of Cureo. Sail east from Cureo. : Left spot : Steel White Thread : Front spot : Right Arm of Big Tree Chasmus's West Mine : Where : West of Chasmus : Left spot : Claw of Dragon : Right spot : El Aldo Steel Chasmus's East Mine : Where : East of Chasmus : Left spot : Iron Steel Line : Right spot : El Aldo Steel Category:Map